deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Satele Shan
Satele Shan is one of the central characters from the video game, Star Wars: The Old Republic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Satele Shan Vs Master Chief History 3681 years before the Battle of Yavin, the ancient Sith Empire launched a massive offensive against the Republic and Jedi Order, taking back the ancient Sith homeworld of Korriband and declaring the great Galactic War. At the start of the war Satele Shan was stationed on Korriband with her mentor Kao Cen Darach, the Jedi Order's battlemaster of the time. There, the two of them would become the first Jedi to cross blades against the Sith in over three hundred years, facing off against Lord Vindican and his then apprentice Darth Malgus. Ultimately, Darach would tell Satele to leave while he covered her escape, wanting her to live to warn the Republic; though Darach lost his life as a result, his final wish was fulfilled. In the decades that followed, Satele made a name for herself, and participated in the retaking of Alderaan. Eventually, Shan would achieve knighthood and become the Jedi Order's new Grandmaster, becoming regarded as one of the Republic's greatest heroes of the era. Death Battle Info Background Satele Shan is a human female who is in excellent physical condition despite her age. She has displayed advanced speed while cutting down multiple Sith wariors at once, high levels of strength which could break a person's hands, and impressive resilience. Her physicality is no doubt sustained by her connection to the light side of the Force. Shan was one of the Order's best duelists of her time, gaining plenty of experience over the course of the Galactic War. Only warriors such as Darth Malgus had the power necessary to overwhelm her. However, against most foes, Shan has proven to difficult to keep track of. Lightsaber Satele Shan has wielded many lightsabers during her time as a Jedi. Her most notable choice of weapon was a blue double-bladed lightsaber. A saber staff's longer hilt provided more leverage and power attacks, with the second blade providing more extra service area for striking and parrying. While the enlarged hilt was a chief weakness in the weapon's design, skilled wielders of the saber staff can fight well against multiple opponents. The Force As a Jedi, Satele had a strong faith in the light side of the Force. As such, the Force provided her with a strong resolve and a will to fight for the Order she believed in. Force Powers Satele Shan was one of the most powerful and diverse Force users in the Jedi Order during the Galactic War. Her use of physical augmentation brings her physicality to levels of superhuman power, particularly her speed and agility. She had well developed telepathy, and could use the Force to strengthen the morale of her allies by use of the ability battle meditation, something she inherited from her ancestor Bastila Shan. She can also apply Force Cloak, which can hide her from from other Force users. Shan was also skilled in the ability known as tutaminis, which allowed her to block and absorb the energy from a lightsaber. Tutaminis can also be used to block blaster shots and Force Lightning as well, and it can be used to increase a Force user's telekinetic powers. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Female Category:Sword Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Warrior Category:Knight Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Human Category:Non-Canon Characters